It's my turn to protect you and your fragile heart
by Lunar Fang Feredir
Summary: IchiNell story that derives from the regular story at the Hueco Mundo Arc. This is my first story. So please don't be harsh on me. Rated M for possible Lemon-y content later on and suggestive language.
1. You are mine

Hello people, I have bad news for you.

Because Fanfiction has become very clear on their rules, and because I was oblivious towards the whole M-MA rule for some time (call it idiocy if you will), I did not heed that rule. Now Fanfiction emphasizes on the rules, I've decided to pay the proper respect by removing this fanfiction due to possible break of the rules.

It was not my intention to post prohibited material. Secondly, I'm personally not too bothered by it, because I do not think of the removed stories too highly, because very little progression is made in them, and they are mostly "fanservice" of some kind.

Again, I want to apologize. It is my fault for being so laid-back as to let it happen that I posted MA-rated stories. My apologies that you, as the reader of this fanfiction, have to suffer under the fact that I've done a few stupid things.

Whether or not I'll compensate for the loss of these fanfictions, I might create a similiar story without the excessively mature or potentially mature content.


	2. The challenge is on!

Hello people, I have bad news for you.

Because Fanfiction has become very clear on their rules, and because I was oblivious towards the whole M-MA rule for some time (call it idiocy if you will), I did not heed that rule. Now Fanfiction emphasizes on the rules, I've decided to pay the proper respect by removing this fanfiction due to possible break of the rules.

It was not my intention to post prohibited material. Secondly, I'm personally not too bothered by it, because I do not think of the removed stories too highly, because very little progression is made in them, and they are mostly "fanservice" of some kind.

Again, I want to apologize. It is my fault for being so laid-back as to let it happen that I posted MA-rated stories. My apologies that you, as the reader of this fanfiction, have to suffer under the fact that I've done a few stupid things.

Whether or not I'll compensate for the loss of these fanfictions, I might create a similiar story without the excessively mature or potentially mature content.


	3. Hollowfication! Gin's Despair!

Hello people, I have bad news for you.

Because Fanfiction has become very clear on their rules, and because I was oblivious towards the whole M-MA rule for some time (call it idiocy if you will), I did not heed that rule. Now Fanfiction emphasizes on the rules, I've decided to pay the proper respect by removing this fanfiction due to possible break of the rules.

It was not my intention to post prohibited material. Secondly, I'm personally not too bothered by it, because I do not think of the removed stories too highly, because very little progression is made in them, and they are mostly "fanservice" of some kind.

Again, I want to apologize. It is my fault for being so laid-back as to let it happen that I posted MA-rated stories. My apologies that you, as the reader of this fanfiction, have to suffer under the fact that I've done a few stupid things.

Whether or not I'll compensate for the loss of these fanfictions, I might create a similiar story without the excessively mature or potentially mature content.


	4. The wait is over!

Hello people, I have bad news for you.

Because Fanfiction has become very clear on their rules, and because I was oblivious towards the whole M-MA rule for some time (call it idiocy if you will), I did not heed that rule. Now Fanfiction emphasizes on the rules, I've decided to pay the proper respect by removing this fanfiction due to possible break of the rules.

It was not my intention to post prohibited material. Secondly, I'm personally not too bothered by it, because I do not think of the removed stories too highly, because very little progression is made in them, and they are mostly "fanservice" of some kind.

Again, I want to apologize. It is my fault for being so laid-back as to let it happen that I posted MA-rated stories. My apologies that you, as the reader of this fanfiction, have to suffer under the fact that I've done a few stupid things.

Whether or not I'll compensate for the loss of these fanfictions, I might create a similiar story without the excessively mature or potentially mature content.


	5. The war's conclusion! Ichigo's surprise!

Hello people, I have bad news for you.

Because Fanfiction has become very clear on their rules, and because I was oblivious towards the whole M-MA rule for some time (call it idiocy if you will), I did not heed that rule. Now Fanfiction emphasizes on the rules, I've decided to pay the proper respect by removing this fanfiction due to possible break of the rules.

It was not my intention to post prohibited material. Secondly, I'm personally not too bothered by it, because I do not think of the removed stories too highly, because very little progression is made in them, and they are mostly "fanservice" of some kind.

Again, I want to apologize. It is my fault for being so laid-back as to let it happen that I posted MA-rated stories. My apologies that you, as the reader of this fanfiction, have to suffer under the fact that I've done a few stupid things.

Whether or not I'll compensate for the loss of these fanfictions, I might create a similiar story without the excessively mature or potentially mature content.


End file.
